Conclave:Twin Grakatas
The Twin Grakatas are the akimbo secondary version of the primary Grakata assault rifle. They have the ability to fire two bullets at once due to their 2 base multishot, being the second non-shotgun weapon to possess a multishot stat greater than 1 after the Akjagara. They also consume two ammo per shot, depleting their high ammo pool alarmingly quickly. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *Very fast fire rate. *Tied with Dual Cestra and Secura Dual Cestra for the largest magazine size of all secondaries. *Large ammo reserves. *Negligible recoil. *Very high critical chance. **Can achieve 117% critical chance using a combination of , , and , allowing orange crits. *Very high critical damage multiplier. *Comes with a polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Lowest base damage per bullet of all secondaries. *Extremely poor ammo efficiency. *Slow reload speed. **Very fast fire rate and innate multishot results in frequent reloading. *Low status chance. **Status chance is split between each of its shots, requiring simultaneous hits to maximize status procs. Notes *The Twin Grakatas fire two bullets per shot. This means that the actual fire rate is double that of the listed fire rate. **The listed damage for the Twin Grakatas is split between the two bullets per shot, meaning the damage per bullet is half the listed amount. *The total credit cost of crafting the Twin Grakatas, including the blueprint and the building costs of its two constituent Grakatas, is . *Compared to the Grakata, each individual bullet will deal 4''' , '''3.35 , and 2.65 , which is less damage per bullet than the Grakata, but fires two of these at once, resulting in far more DPS. The weapon also has the advantage of a much more efficient physical damage mod as well as , causing the Twin Grakatas to have a higher DPS. Trivia *The Twin Grakatas were first presented in the Echoes of the Sentients Highlight Video. *The Twin Grakatas appear to have been inspired by a popular fan-made comic by ''Datareaper ''(who was the designer of the Kronen) involving a Grineer Lancer named Clem, who idolizes the Tenno and is seen wielding two Grakatas as his signature weapon. * The Twin Grakatas are the first weapons to occupy a different weapon slot to their default counterpart - while the single Grakata is a primary weapon, the Twin Grakatas are considered secondary weapons and thus use pistol mods instead of rifle mods. * The Twin Grakatas possess the highest possible ammo reserve (2280 with the Trick Mag mod) of all equippable weapons, barring Archwing weapons which have an infinite reserve. *Along with the Spira, The Twin Grakatas are one of the few secondary weapons that can achieve orange critical hits, using a combination of , , and after the player manages to hit an enemy's head. This will increase the critical chance to 117%, enough for every shot to crit and cause about 17% of the shots to become orange criticals. Bugs *If the player owns a Prisma Grakata the game will display it as an available material for building the Twin Grakatas, despite the fact that it cannot be selected. Media TwinGrakataCodex.png|Twin Grakatas in Codex. TwinGrakatasPreview.png|Twin Grakatas as seen in the Update 17 Highlight Video. 4DcB2Ct.png|The possible inspiration for the weapon; Clem and his weapons of choice. Warframe Twin Grakata Dakka Dakka TWIN GRAKATAS BUILD (Rata-tat-tat) - Warframe 2 forma - Update 17.4 Lets Max (Warframe) E73 - Twin Grakata Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 9 }} See also *Grakata, the original single version. *Clem, a character who wields the weapon. **Clem Specter, a deployable specter that is modeled after Clem and wields the Twin Grakatas.